Beginning, Middle
by slashburd
Summary: Times can change but just what do they change? M/M explicit slash, you've been warned! Don't like, don't read. All reads and reviews greatly appreciated as ever!


Written as a gift for the lovely LegacyChick - hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>The shaft of light that came in through the poorly closed curtains was enough to wake Randy from his otherwise peaceful sleep. The bed was the most comfortable one his body had rested in for weeks since his bus got taken in for repairs and it had been his intention to make the most of it. Yesterday's day off had been spent mooching around the hotel grounds and nearby mall with the gym taking up much less of their time than usual. From where Randy lay with his head sunken into soft feather pillows he could see the long line of designer brand bags that littered the chaise longue if he just tilted his head up slightly. He also caught sight of the person who had spent the most money yesterday and he certainly wasn't looking in the mirror.<p>

Across the room he could see a broad figure and as his eyes adjusted to the crude intrusion of the sunlight he got more of a glimpse of the man staring hard at his full length reflection. Cody was shirtless but wearing one of his many new pairs of designer jeans, an extra large tag dangling down the back that jangled with the chain and charms it had been fastened on with. Slowly Randy lifted his head up and shuffled himself up a little, all to get a better look at the impressive body that he wished was still curled up beside him in bed. With some regret he noted that even though the dashing gimmick had come to an end the vanity that was a key part of it had not.

Try as he might to control his thoughts and keep them somewhere near pure Randy knew there wasn't much chance of being able to do that. Only a few hours before they had been contorted in pleasure over the end of the bed, his younger conquest face down in the sheets as he rode out another intense orgasm. He himself still carried the sticky remnants of their adventures across his abdomen and as he slid a hand under the sheets that covered his hips his fingers drifted to the morning wood that had greeted him every day since he was about 13.

A loose grip was enough to make his hips shuffle right down into the soft foam layer of the mattress, legs spread a little wider to ensure that he would stay upright enough not to lose his view. The soft curves of the boy he had once taken under his wing had slowly changed into angular and defined peaks. The last year had been one of the hardest for both of them what with Cody getting the push of his life and Randy having to beat the hell out of him five nights a week at some points. The tension between them had often been close to unbearable; Cody not yet used to the comedown from the adrenaline and Randy losing patience with the man who paced the length of his bus for hours at a time. No amount of Zelda or comics had cut it but the only plus side was the reinvigoration of their sex life. Of that he couldn't complain.

The images from one particularly intense all-nighter started to drift into his mind as he watched Cody twist, turn and slyly admire his reflection as he did so. They were the same reserve thoughts that he always kept on ice for nights when they couldn't be together. With a moan that was louder than he thought Randy started to work his hand up and down, the cotton sheets rubbing against both his knuckles and the head of his cock which was still sensitive from the night before. In the technicolour pornography playing behind his eyes he was just about to slide inside the tight entrance being presented to him when the sound of someone clearing their throat only inches away interrupted him.

"Good morning _Randal_. You, er, comfortable there?"

With a smile on his lips Randy couldn't stop his inner bastard shining through.

"Fuck off Codes, go back to your fashion show."

"You sure that's what you want?"

Cody stood there, alarming unsurprised Randy did little more than close his eyes and continue with the mid-paced strokes of his arm. It was far from the first time that he had seen such a display from his lover but that didn't make it any less enthralling. Every twitch of an eyelid or unwitting lick of parted lips was captivating and Cody knew he wouldn't have had it any other way. Being with Randy for so long meant that there were no prudish barriers left between them and on any other day he would've done nothing more than sit back and enjoy the show.

He decided on mental coin toss that it wasn't his day to spectate only and with one easy motion slipped off his new jeans, revealing the fact that there was nothing underneath them. Earlier on that morning he'd slipped out of bed and into the shower, washing off the sweat and scent of the man left sprawled and snoring softly whilst tangled up in the rumpled bedsheets. It had hardly seemed worth getting dressed before trying on his new purchases so he opted not to, skipping underwear as he had some of that to try on as well. It was more by bad luck than judgement that his movements had woken Randy when only half the bags had been ransacked and the clothes tried on.

The cool air flowed over the more delicate parts of his body; Randy's obsession with air conditioning meaning that they slept in Arctic temperatures whether the tour was in Canada or Chile. With a step forward he had reached the very side of the bed and looked down, his cock reaching full hardness as he contemplated what he hoped would be the outcome of his bravery. Tentatively he reached a hand out for Randy's face, cupping the older man's stubbly jaw softly until he felt the lean into his touch that he wanted. With his thumb he stroked Randy's lips, pulling the bottom one slightly to invite the warm and talented mouth to open just that bit wider for him.

On the receiving end of the tender yet leading touch Randy knew what was being asked of him. It was something he didn't engage in all too often, mainly because he had a better chance of accommodating the impressive length of flesh in other ways. Long gone were the days when giving head was something he would stay away from, preferring to let Cody try not to choke as he grabbed the back of his head and pounded into his face. Whilst Cody was more considerate in how he behaved Randy knew that it was a good job he could survive on the precious little air he would be able to take in. At least there was the promise of a wellness-dodging buzz as he started to trip out when it got to the point that he couldn't breathe at all.

A further lick of his lips and he opened his mouth wider, turning his head in the direction of the edge of the bed. Seconds later and perfectly smooth to the point of shiny skin brushed against his top lip, something which caused his tongue to dart out and run across it, seeking out the small hole from which he knew a few salty drops would already be escaping. Turning his lips into a taut pout, Randy drew the bulging head into his mouth and sucked on it slowly, his tongue cradling it from underneath but the tip seeking out the pulsing vein and pushing on it, knowing exactly how the sensation would start to drive Cody crazy.

Inch by inch Randy worked his way down as far as he could, careful to both hide his teeth and bring his arm in sync with his mouth. The thrill of jerking himself off was added to when Cody released his face and then threw the sheet back, exposing the self-pleasure that was going on underneath the tented fabric. What surprised Randy was the way Cody's hand curled firmly around the back of his neck instead of back where it had come from. It felt like a show of dominance that Randy wasn't sure how he felt about but he carried on, sure that the twisting feeling in his guts that would shortly lead to his mind being taken off everything.

Groaning loudly, Cody rubbed his fingertips into the hard muscles that ran along the side of Randy's neck, doing everything he could to keep himself together. The thought of Randy, _his _Randy, being so willing to let him take charge was almost enough to push him over the edge. More now than ever they rolled around the beds they shared, struggling and fighting for dominance, tearing into one another with bites, scratches and heated kisses which always led to mind shattering orgasms. As he rocked his hips he felt a tightening in all his muscles as if they were coiling in readiness to launch off the top turnbuckle. A deep throated growl from his lover had vibrated through his body and started off the slight shake in his knees.

His free hand reached desperately for the wall to steady his jellying legs and just as he found it Cody felt himself unravelling, gasping for breath hard and fast as Randy swallowed around him. He came so hard his stomach started to hurt, his tensed muscles finally relaxing to the point where he needed two hands to keep himself upright.

As a trembling and spent figure towered above him Randy opened his eyes, smiling and staring straight up into the blue pools that were partly shielded by narrowed lids. In that moment of intense connection he was able to let go, knowing that the vulnerability of the younger man was still absolute in terms of what they shared. With supreme confidence he kept unbroken eye contact as he moved his hand away, letting the white streams shoot up over his tanned skin, landing beside the dried yet glittery trails that already marked him.

His mouth gaped open wide, lips flushed and swollen with the battering they'd taken. Randy knew he looked like sex and certainly smelled like it too. For a second he felt as cheap and dirty as some of the one night stands that kept him amused before Cody came along but in truth he wouldn't have had it any other way. For the age he'd waited to break Cody beneath him he felt that the reward was ultimately going to be the ability to return that favour. He would one day challenge himself to give up everything to Cody, the dark and the light of his sexuality that only one other person knew of.

Randy noticed Cody was about to speak and shook his head, not ready to hear either a funny or romantic one liner just yet. Instead he swung his legs round and stood up, defying the ache in his neck with a slow stretch. He pulled Cody towards him, resting Cody's back against his front and looped his arm loosely across the still heaving chest. His hand pressed flat against a sharply defined collar bone and they came impossibly close together as he peppered soft kisses down the neck and across the shoulder before him.

Taking the hint, Cody covered Randy's hand with his own and nestled back into the surprisingly tender embrace. For all the lust, ambition, testosterone and adrenaline that drove them together and sometimes damn near tore them apart, there was a bond that Cody couldn't resist and certainly didn't want to be free of. He had a lot to thank Randy for and the chance to find his feet was one of them, be that as a man, a wrestler or a lover.

A lingering kiss was left on his temple and for a second he wanted to turn around and profess his love for Randy, something they hardly ever did unless in the heat of the moment as their bodies peaked together. Instead he closed his eyes and just let the feeling fill him up, knowing that even if they hardly ever said it, everything they did for each other belied it. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words and that had never been truer for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it, all reads and reviews appreciated as always :)**


End file.
